joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Redacted Flinn/Bonnie (Bonnie's Body)
|-|Pre Potion Bonnie= |-|"Goddess" Form= Summary Bonnie (Bonnie's Body) is the titular villain protagonist of the Bonnie's Body series. Bonnie was once a regular teenage girl who wished to be better than her peers in appearance. this led her met a mysterious, mystical gypsy named 'Martha', who provided her with a potion that could shape her body into an image that she wanted. However, Bonnie's curiosity and greed led her to ignore Martha's warning about the potion's unwanted side effects should it simultaneously consumed with other food. Because of this, she winds up growing several times larger than a human being, and continuously grew each time she ate. Worse, the horrific effects on her body made her hunger unquenchable, w that drove her to continuously devour anything in her path, even inorganic material. Bonny's hubris also began to take it's toll on her, as she quickly grew power-hungry... Embracing her new powers in an attempt to become a goddess. Fortunately, before Bonnie could consume the entire galaxy, Martha stepped in and undid all the damage that she caused to the universe (Which includes reviving those whom she devoured or killed in her rampage.). Bonnie herself was sealed in a small jar, completely depowered. after this, Martha stored the shrunken girl on her shelf as a soon to be part of her niece Lana's doll collection. However... The author mentions they're planning on making a sequel, so Bonnie's fate, for now, is left unknown... Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B || Varies, up to 3-B, possibly Far Higher... Name: Bonnie, Sugar (by Martha), Monster, Bizarre Deity, Gluttonous Beast (by Martha) Origin: Bonnie's Body by Sheela Gender: Female Age: Late Teens Classification: Insecure Teenager turned Cosmic Devourer or worlds Powers and Abilities: None Notable || Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self Sustenance (Can breathe in space), Superhuman Digestion (Can eat nearly anything), Enhanced Senses (Could still clearly see and hear the much smaller people around her from many miles away), Size Manipulation, Absorption, and Reactive Evolution (Increases her size, physical stats, and general power by eating.), Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Flight, Can Break the Fourth Wall (Sneezed on the camera), Minor Elasticity (Can open her mouth unnaturally wide.), Power Nullification (Her size allows her to nullify the abilities of things smaller than her.), Large Size (Varies from type 0 to type 7), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Fully intended on eating an entire galaxy.), Resistance to Pain, Heat Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Magma Manipulation (Causally drank magma), Gravity Manipulation, and possibly Black Holes... Attack Potency: Human Level '(Is a normal healthy girl) '|| Varies, up to Multi Galaxy Level '''(Grew large enough to dwarf an entire galaxy, and was going to eat said galaxy before being stopped.), possibly '''Far Higher (Due to the nature of her powers, she would likely have grown larger and more powerful upon eating the galaxy.), Can Negate durability by eating her opponent... Speed: Peak Human || Massively FTL+ '''at her largest via sheer size alone. possibly '''Higher. Lifting Strength: Unknown || Varies, up to Multi Stellar '''at her largest, possibly '''Higher. Striking Strength: Human Class || Multi Galaxy Class,' '''possibly '''Higher.' Durability: Human Level || Multi Galaxy Level 'at her largest. possibly '''Higher. '''Invulnerability and Reactive Evolution make her very difficult to kill... 'Stamina: 'Average || Extremely High (Rarely, if ever tires... Her stamina increases with her size as she eats.) 'Range: Melee Range || Multi Galactic via sheer size, possibly Higher... Standard Equipment: A Camera Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled photographer, quickly mastered and took advantage of her new powers. Shows extreme sociopathy, sadism, and nihilism.) Weaknesses: Somewhat mentally ill and insecure, eventually developed a god complex upon gaining her powers. Once passed out upon eating too much, though she seemed to eventually outgrow this weakness. Keys: Pre Magic Potion | Post Magic Potion Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts